<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against All Odds by ScarfyTheShipster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801319">Against All Odds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster'>ScarfyTheShipster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Astolfo being Astolfo, Coffee Shops, Comedy, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Canon, Rating will go up, Slice of Life, Slow-ish burn, Tags to be added as the story continues, Teasing, Waver went into food service part time ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The weakest master and the weakest servant who survived their separate Grail Wars are brought together in Fuyuki, 1994. A character study of day to day life, grief, adventure, and what it means to know and grow to love someone for who they are, instead of just who they remind you of.</p><p>—</p><p>“Rider, there are things only you can do. Please become involved in this world in my place. Save someone. Rejoice with someone. Please do that.”</p><p>—</p><p>“As king, it is my duty to inspire others to dream, and as retainer, it is your duty to see my dream through and to pass tales down to future generations.</p><p>“Live on, Waver.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astolfo | Rider of Black/Waver Velvet, Waver Velvet &amp; Astolfo | Rider of Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Against All Odds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this image, this idea has been in my mind for months and I’m so happy to be getting it down on paper! http://static.minitokyo.net/downloads/47/35/681797.jpg</p><p>My hope is to write all the way into Case Files era. Thank you, to anyone who encourages me, clicked here to read, leaves a kudo or feedback. Every bit is appreciated! Con-crit included!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Rider, there are things only you can do. Please become involved in this world in my place. Save someone. Rejoice with someone. Please do that.  </em>
</p><p>—</p><p>Odd things happened to you when you were a Heroic Spirit. Even as an ex-Heroic Spirit given a life to live, Astolfo knew his life was never going to be normal, and thank goodness for that! Wind tossed his braid and rushed across his face as he soared over the land of Romania, at home and at ease astride his hippogriff. He had no sense of destination other than ‘South’, in the vague direction of France. In fact, he wasn’t even set on France.</p><p>For all his joy and light, Astolfo’s heart was heavy. The events of a Grail War didn’t leave anyone unscathed. Seig was alright, <em> of course </em> he was alright, but he’d still miss him, he’d still think of him from time to time, wondering how his stubborn, valiant best friend was doing in a world well beyond what Astolfo would ever know. Seig was in an eternal realm of dreams, off in a place of infinite sky and stars.</p><p>Astolfo felt close to him as long as he could fly free. </p><p>Grief didn’t require perfect sanity or faculties to experience. No emotion did, and Astolfo felt them all in full.</p><p>He bit his lip, working it back into a smile. He had a job to do.</p><p>Astolfo closed his eyes in the breeze above the clouds, grinning broadly. He moved naturally in sync with the beats of Hippo-kun’s wings, balanced so perfectly it was as though he himself was able to fly. “Take me somewhere where someone needs me, so I can do just as my Master asked! I’d like to make some new friends! See a new place! Have some fun!”</p><p>A bright light flashed in front of his eyelids and Astolfo jolted, opening his eyes wide. A glowing portal opened up in the sky in front of him, huge enough to draw him in easily and seconds away from sucking him in by his current trajectory.</p><p>He had just a split second to decide as the hippogriff squawked in alarm and tensed under him, ready to turn course.</p><p>He’d meant it rhetorically.</p><p>But....</p><p>Astolfo urged Hippo-kun on, excitement bubbling inside of him. “Haha, really?! Just like that? Let’s go!”</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em> As king, it is my duty to inspire others to dream, and as retainer, it is your duty to see my dream through and to pass tales down to future generations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Live on, Waver. </em>
</p><p>—</p><p>Fuyuki, Japan. 1994. One month after the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War.</p><p>A boy whose life had already changed several times over was in for another surprise. </p><p>Who knew mundane life far from the Clock Tower was so busy? Waver supposed he had fallen prey to a particular kind of arrogance that most mages never tried to snap out of. It was easy to forget one’s roots not as a mage, but as a human being. Ordinary lives beyond the bricks and labyrinth of the Mage’s Association were just as full as those within, toiling away during the shared twenty four hours. He wasn’t ready to say it was a richer experience. Not yet. Perhaps not ever, knowing he fully intended to return to mage society, where humanity slid from people’s shoulders like a coat on the floor upon entry. He couldn’t accept any other way of life, that perhaps a life with a different last name than Velvet was his happiest, most fulfilling path.</p><p>Besides, his work now was far from glorious. </p><p>Waver tied apron laces behind his back, head bowed as he concentrated on making an even bow. Other workers passed by in the bustling back of house of a cafe within a mile of numerous construction sites. The residents of Fuyuki would never, and could never know the truth behind the fires that had devastated the town. Even the Mackenzies, who luckily lived far enough on the outskirts to be unharmed, could only speculate about arson or gas leaks while Waver kept his head down. </p><p>He blamed himself for many things. However, the fires, the evil the Grail had unleashed… that had been out of his hands. </p><p>His work now was mainly to support the repair effort.</p><p>“Mackenzie-san, you'll need to do a bus run right after you clock in, alright?”</p><p>Waver nodded. The Waver who’d stolen Kayneth’s relic would have protested such simple work and manual labor. Now, he found it a necessary change. He reached up behind his head and gathered his hair into a short ponytail. It was his new work look- a ponytail, black apron, and name tag over his dress shirt and slacks. Professional, but undoubtedly a low class service worker. He needed the money, and to be somewhere no one knew his real name.</p><p>He was no lesser or better than any other random employee. Clock Tower Waver would’ve sneered. Now it was a neutral comfort in place of the arrogance he used to flout.</p><p>Waver weaved his way through the back of house area of the cafe. He clocked in by the front register and tried to silence his overactive mind with the punch of his card. Half the point of work was to stop grieving, stay busy. It wouldn’t do to dwell on himself.</p><p>It was difficult for Waver Velvet of all people to not dwell on himself.</p><p>He didn’t even glance at the small line of customers at the counter on his way to collect dishes. After a couple weeks he knew what to expect. Fuyuki was a town of immigrants. Westerners in particular made up most of the town’s population, so his unfortunate lack of Japanese proficiency was excused. Ever since the fires, their rushes seemed to be made up of construction and utility workers on break or around the ends of shifts than anything else.</p><p>He consolidated a couple totes worth of dishes from where surprisingly polite customers deposited them, tuning out everything but the dull clinking of plates, mugs, bowls, and silverware. </p><p>
  <em> What would Rider think? Would he be proud I’m working? Maybe it isn’t enough. I’ll never know.</em>
</p><p>Waver shook his head as he gripped the bin handles. There he went again. His thoughts were so potent his right hand even tingled like the ghost of those command seals against his skin. </p><p>A moment passed.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>
  <em> It wasn’t his imagination.</em>
</p><p>He released his grip on the bin in a corner of the cafe, looking over his shoulder. Waver rubbed the back of his hand with his fingertips, eyes wide as it sunk in. He was detecting magic, unique magic. It wasn’t strong, just… particular.</p><p>Not one to neglect his work, Waver hauled the tote up and carried it with the edge closest to him against his stomach for support. He peered all around on his way to the dish sinks behind the kitchen, eyes darting all until they landed on someone standing in line at the front counter.</p><p>That had to be it.</p><p>Waver stopped and stared, bucket of dishes still in his hands, mouth slightly open.</p><p>First of all, they looked outrageous. Bright pink hair, a cape, a sword, black bows in their hair, knee high boots, and whatever knightly look their outfit was going for was cut short mid thigh with a skirt. Secondly, that magical signature. Not powerful, but almost certainly one thing: a Servant.</p><p>The bin of dishes fell from Waver’s hands directly onto his toes with a clamorous, cascading series of bangs and ceramics shattering that silenced the entire restaurant. “Oww!” he howled. He doubled over and squeezed his eyes shut, kicking away the tote as he fruitlessly tried to hold back tears.</p><p>“Mackenzie-san!”</p><p>A coworker rushed over and shouted in alarm as Waver basked in the grueling judgement only a crowd of strangers could exude. In truth, it was mostly concern, but try telling that to someone with poor self esteem.</p><p>“Hey! Are you okay?!”</p><p>Waver whipped his head up to find himself wide eyed like a deer in headlights, nose to nose with the strange Heroic Spirit. His heart raced and he froze, lips parted comically as he trembled. Purple eyes gazed at him under pink bangs, so cheery and innocent. Was this pink haired being putting his life in peril? Had the Grail made a mistake? It should have all been over—</p><p>“I’ll help you tidy, okay? Heehee, it’s not often my looks cause such an accident!” The garishly outlandish person kept talking and Waver’s face burned.</p><p>“I- listen- no it’s just-“ It wasn’t attraction, he swore, but protesting seemed rude to a customer who was certainly not ugly. He’d dropped the dishes and injured himself because of a magic aura, not sensual charm. Even if this customer was charismatic in a loud way, and really what they was garish but suited them, and at this range he could see their exposed thighs were surprisingly toned where the hem of their skirt ended, slightly hiked up from bending over to help clean… Waver stammered over himself, unable to get words out as a coworker helped them pick and sweep up shards of a few porcelain victims of the accident.</p><p>“Don’t worry! It’s really alright! I’m Astolfo, by the way! You’re Mackenzie?”</p><p>Waver fumbled again with a plate, face pinker than Astolfo’s hair. Astolfo. He, then. Alright. “It’s Waver, to customers.” This was horrible. A new Servant arrived in the aftermath of the fray in Fuyuki and was sweeping up his mess. Could he tell Waver was a mage? What was he playing at?! Who was his Master? How was Astolfo even there?! Nothing made sense. </p><p>He couldn’t just let Astolfo go, though. They were in public, nothing more could happen, right? Waver scrunched his face up into a pained scowl. “I’ll get you a coffee. Complimentary.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Astolfo smiled, so at ease and charming in direct contrast to Waver’s flustered scowl. </p><p>“Mackenzie-san, you need a minute? Your foot okay?” The commotion had attracted the attention of the store manager and Waver grimaced.</p><p>“I think so.” Being in the presence of a Servant, even one giving off such a weak signature had driven even the pain he was in from his mind. Waver winced, hissing at the sudden reminder and therefore awareness of the pain. He had to make sure Astolfo didn’t get away. Waver gave his manager a round eyed, pained look. Most of it was genuine. “Can I take a little break after I make Astolfo a coffee as an apology?”</p><p>“Of course! You’re still up to working? Are you alright?”</p><p>Waver hesitated. Did he most want to earn a few hours of pay or making sure Astolfo didn’t get away? The desperate, poor part of him put up a good fight. “I could use a break at least. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“If it still hurts after your break I’m sending you to the doctor, okay? Can you put weight on it?”</p><p>After so much time in the confines of the Clock Tower, any sort of compassion from an authority figure was both baffling and refreshing. Waver gingerly took a couple steps. “Hurts, but yes.”</p><p>Astolfo observed all of the exchange. He made a sympathetic face. “Hey, I’d love a drink, but I don’t want to cause an issue-“</p><p>Waver and his boss both interjected.</p><p>“No no I’ll get it! Just stay in here!” Waver sounded oddly desperate to serve Astolfo refreshments, hair coming undone from his ponytail by the sheer force of static and stress to frame his distressed face.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we pride ourselves on hospitality. Have a pastry too. Accidents happen.”</p><p>Waver’s coworker carried the dishes away, most of them thankfully intact. Astolfo sighed, turning to Waver with a smile. There was something about Waver that endeared him. Was it in spite of or because of that impressive scowling? Astolfo had seen so many expressions flash across the boy’s face in a matter of only a couple minutes and they’d all been wildly animated and generally negative. Such a tiny person could captivate a room with such aggressive drama and fitful passion in his boyish face, complete with slightly rounded cheeks that nicely solidified the whole effect into that of a puppy sulking. </p><p>Astolfo was a sympathetic person.</p><p>But it was hard to not want to tease Waver just to watch him. Waver was like a big red button marked Do Not Push, and Astolfo had no self restraint. “That’s very kind. You’ll sit with me, right? I’ll pick a table for two! If you pick a pastry you like I’ll share it!”</p><p>As Astolfo expected, Waver’s face got a new wave of pink over the old one like a splash of dye on fabric. He had to talk to Astolfo, but why like this?! “Yeah.” He scurried out of Astolfo’s sight and into the kitchens, beating back his embarrassment. </p><p>Waver lightly limped into the barista section of the cafe, ignoring other workers and the slips of paper noting orders around him with a blissful focus. He sloshed milk around as he poured it into a metal pitcher and then violently stuck a steaming wand into it, passively watching the surface froth. One drink, then he could clock out and get to the bottom of how Astolfo was there. All Grail War, he hadn’t seen that pink Servant. No one had ever mentioned an eighth. It should be impossible. He couldn’t be leftover from the previous Grail War, and yet it should be impossible to summon anyone outside of a War. How, how?! More importantly, why? Waver hadn’t won, he was no one, he was nothing, but maybe some mage was confirming that or out to eliminate him anyway—</p><p>“Mackenzie-san, I have other drinks to make.”</p><p>“Sorry! Agh.” Waver shook his head, finishing the drink with espresso shots and syrup into a cup with the milk poured over it as quickly as possible. </p><p>His coworker stayed by him. “Is it for that girl? The pink one?” He smiled. “I don’t blame you for being shy. You should make it pretty, you know with whipped cream and a drizzle.”</p><p>Oh God. Waver didn’t need everyone thinking he was head over heels for Astolfo. He wasn’t shallow! His lack of composure was due to a matter of life and death, but no one outside the world of Mages were allowed to understand that! “He’s a boy.”</p><p>That would clarify, right?</p><p>“Oh?” Waver took the advice anyway as his coworker processed that, covering the top of the latte with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. “Well, to each their own, right? Good luck.” His coworker patted his shoulder and left Waver to find a pastry and carry the cup out. </p><p>The realization that he’d just made it sound like he’d outed himself as gay nearly made Waver walk into a wall. </p><p>Astolfo was a firm believer in the journey being more important than the destination. Perhaps such a sentiment stemmed from rarely <em> having </em> a destination. He swung his legs in his seat and observed the journey his coffee was taking in the hands of Waver, who at one point almost walked into a wall on his way to delicately place a fruit tart on the small coffee plate with an expression like a cat that stepped in a puddle.</p><p>He was enthralled. It was almost disappointing when Waver made it to the table unscathed, sliding into the opposite chair with a sigh. “Your drink.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Astolfo cheerfully took a sip of coffee, legs swinging even faster. “Hm, vanilla!” His feet kicked out with joy and accidentally made contact with something. </p><p>“Ow! Damn you-“</p><p>“Sorry! Sorry-“</p><p>“Listen!” Waver leaned all the way across the table, eyes alert and wide. “I know what you are,” he hissed softly under his breath.</p><p>That could mean a lot of things. “If it’s about me being a boy, then duh!”</p><p>Waver blinked and then waved a hand at Astolfo in front of his own face. “I knew that!” He furtively glanced around, as though they weren’t even more conspicuous than the customers who came in in reflective construction worker jackets. Their table was out of earshot of everyone, but his heart still raced. “You’re a Servant,” he whispered.</p><p>Astolfo sipped more coffee, his legs finally ceasing to kick as he crossed his ankles. Hmmm. Even he knew to talk quietly about this topic in public. “You must be a Mage.” He grinned. “I see, that’s why you want to talk to me. I need to know things too.”</p><p>“Who sent you?!” Waver couldn’t keep the panic out of his voice. “It’s all over, I'm not a Master, I forfeited. You shouldn’t BE here and—“</p><p>“What year is it?”</p><p>Astolfo’s interruption silenced Waver like a slap in the face, even though it was asked with gentle curiosity. Waver’s mouth struggled to form words. “You must be joking.”</p><p>“No, my jokes are much more fun! The year?”</p><p>“What year did <em> you </em> come from first?” Waver pressed.</p><p>Their conversation tapered off to the sound of oncoming footsteps. Waver looked up at his manager, face still pained. “I think I need to go to the doctor,” he said. Not only for his foot, but also the suspicion that Astolfo was going to give him ulcers.</p><p>“That’s what I thought, Mackenzie-san. I clocked you out. You better call me when you get home with the diagnosis and bring in your doctor’s note next shift, okay?”</p><p>“Okay. Thanks.” Waver looked back at Astolfo. “Can you take that to go?”</p><p>“You work here.” Astolfo wasn’t going to give in to leaving the coffeehouse just yet. “Isn’t it your job to get me things like a box?”</p><p>“I’m off the clock!”</p><p>“You’re in uniform!” </p><p>“Just hurry up already!” Waver’s height was so underwhelming Astolfo hadn’t noticed when he stood up. </p><p>“Sheesh. You think you can rush off to the doctor with a limp like that? Anyway, I’ll help you there, no problem!” Astolfo downed the drink and took the personal sized fruit tart in his palm. “Just tell me where to go, I’m new in town.”</p><p>Waver sighed deeply, again, and limped crossly to the door. He glanced behind himself out of habit and caught a coworker’s eye, recognizing the barista Waver had spoken with before. His eyes flickered between Waver and Astolfo and he gave Waver a thumb’s up.</p><p>Waver wanted to die.</p><p>“Sooooooo, where’s the hospital? If it’s too long of a walk we can f—“</p><p>“It’s east, but wait. I’m not going somewhere with a random Servant just like that!” Waver reached out and tugged Astolfo’s forearm, trying to guide him into a patch of wild forest outside the immediate plaza. </p><p>Astolfo stayed put while Waver comically tugged at him, so frustrated he looked near tears. He wished Waver would go back to being flustered instead of this. Still, Astolfo had a rebuttal. “You’re trying to drag me somewhere? You’re just a random Mage, how can I trust you either?”</p><p>Waver put his face in his hands and shoved them up to his scalp, as unhinged as anyone with their hair back could look as he glanced around again. “I’m so weak you didn’t even realize I was a Mage! How do I know you weren’t sent by someone to take me out?! I don’t know anything about who won, okay?! I lost Rider, I’ve been out of the running! The Grail is gone! I don’t have Command Seals! You don’t have a reason to do anything to me, so just lie and tell your Master you killed me or something!” Waver couldn’t even look in Astolfo’s eyes. “I’m completely useless.”</p><p>Astolfo didn’t understand half of what Waver said, but he put a hand on Waver’s shoulder. “Now I <em> really </em> need to know what year it is.</p><p>“You see, I have no Master. I’m totally free.” Astolfo drew himself up as Waver raised his head. “I’m Rider!”</p><p>“Huh?!” Waver winced and angled his hurt toes off the pavement. “I’m sure I was the only one with a Rider class! It’s 1994.”</p><p>“Then that explains it!” Astolfo grabbed Waver’s hand and, unlike Waver, could successfully drag Waver in the direction he wanted to go with a spring in his step. “I’m from 2004! My Grail War just ended too! We have a lot to talk about!”</p><p>Waver’s heart hammered. 2004. The next Grail War. Here Astolfo was, from that very war! He couldn’t let Astolfo get away, no matter what. He broke out of Astolfo’s light hold and ran in front of him, urgency and excitement radiant on his face. “Wait, wait! We do- screw my doctor visit! Listen, did you see me in that War? Was Iskandar there? Alexander the Great, King of Conquerers? Who won?”</p><p>“Slow down!” Astolfo stopped and scanned around the area too. “Listen, your boss told you to see a doctor, and I’ll take you. I’m why you dropped those dishes, aren’t I?” Astolfo winced. “I’d normally be flattered that I intimidated or impressed somebody on sight, but I really don’t want a fight or to hurt you, okay? This’lltake a long time for both of us to explain.” Astolfo, slight and pink Astolfo, found someone who was actually intimidated by him? If only his opponents gave him credit too.</p><p>Waver was still wound up. Another Grail War, but he wasn’t in it. “Who was your Master? You sure it wasn’t me?” His voice faltered. “No offense, I would have summoned someone else, but you know I- I just. I wasn’t there?”</p><p>“My Master was a homunculus named Seig.” Astolfo’s tone was fond. “I don’t think you could have known him.”</p><p>Waver truly deflated, eyes darting back to the sidewalk in front of them. “Oh.” Did Astolfo miss his Master? Whoever Seig was, Waver bet he must’ve been capable for Astolfo to be alive. Waver only survived due to luck in his mind. Most people must survive by skill and power. “No, I don’t.” </p><p>“As for who won… you could say humanity did.” </p><p>No clear winner? Waver could understand. It was hard to pin the disaster that happened to Fuyuki on any one person. Maybe the Grail had gotten even worse. Waver started walking towards the direction of the hospital, limping along as he processed it. Astolfo rushed to his side, supporting him. “Huh?”</p><p>“You’re limping, so I’m helping! Is it far? I can get us a ride if you like!”</p><p>Just going by Astolfo’s outfit, Waver doubted whatever vehicle or creature he had in mind would be street legal or even from recent centuries. “It’s just a couple blocks.” Waver let himself lean on Astolfo’s arm as they walked in step. His heartrate was calming down. The idea of having a stray Servant around was sinking in. Waver was starting to believe Astolfo didn’t mean him harm. </p><p>It wasn’t quite enough. Even Servants who were aligned with upright morality could be bad news, he reminded himself. Saber was the most righteous of them all, and she’d nearly killed him. </p><p>“You’re really pale. Are you okay? It must hurt.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Waver probably didn’t even need the support, but the contact was nice.</p><p>God he was lonely.</p><p>“How’d you get here anyway?” Waver was barely holding back a deluge of questions, but that one was most pressing. </p><p>“I flew!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’ll show you Hippo-kun when I can. I’m sure he’ll like you.”</p><p>“You flew to a random cafe in Japan a decade in your past?!”</p><p>“Oh, not quite!” responded Astolfo cheerfully. “I was flying high in the sky and a portal opened in front of me! I flew through to here and now and I stopped by your cafe because I was hungry.”</p><p>Waver almost tripped over a curb. “Really?!”</p><p>“Hmmhmm!”</p><p>He hated how fake it sounded, and also that he had no choice to believe Astolfo until he had proof. “Wait. If you’re a Servant, you shouldn’t feel hunger. You have no reason to eat!” he protested. Even as he spoke he had flashbacks of Iskandar mowing through snacks like a teenager going through a growth spurt. Not every Servant was like that, right?</p><p>“You’re such a rude little man.” Astolfo sounded like he was holding back laughter. “Food is great! Besides, without a Master, I need energy somehow! You should just think of me like a human!”</p><p>Waver ignored being called rude to be ruder. “Fine. Do you have any <em> normal </em> clothes?”</p><p>“You’re still wearing an apron.”</p><p>“YOU have a cape!”</p><p>Astolfo reached behind himself and patted a light backpack under his cape. “I have modern clothes but they’re for summer in France. It’s too cold for just a miniskirt here!” </p><p>Waver groaned deeply into his hands. “Are all Rider Servants against pants?”</p><p>“I prefer freedom is all!” Astolfo grinned. “Alexander the Great didn’t like breeches either? He understands!”</p><p>Waver had never been so glad to see the local walk-in clinic. He was less glad about the stares they got, right up to the reception desk. Most of the looks were focused on Astolfo, but Waver felt the condemning heat of them. </p><p>“How can we help you today?” The receptionist only glanced at Astolfo, turning back to Waver and trying to keep a professional gaze at him and not his companion. </p><p>“I just need to get a minor foot injury looked at,” said Waver.</p><p>“Alright. Take a seat, please.”</p><p>Waver sat next to Astolfo, squirming in his chair. Astolfo seemed blissfully unbothered by how much he stood out, humming and swinging his legs again. Waver thought about his course of action. He needed Astolfo to stay with him, for information. Containment too. That would be his main duty as a mage. Servants were familiars. He was sure many mages would leap eagerly at the chance to have a Servant under their wing, with or without Command Spells. Even if Astolfo’s spirit origin was weak enough to need things like food and rest, he was valuable and powerful. </p><p>For mages, everything down to their own bodies and children were quantifiable. Fuel to reach the Root. Expendable individually so the whole family line, branch, or school of magecraft they practiced would be bolstered. </p><p>Any dedicated mage would want to capture Astolfo either for his knowledge, body, or spirit. </p><p>
  <em> Heroic Spirits were familiars.</em>
</p><p>Waver watched Astolfo look around the waiting room with a smile, watching the people watching him. Humanity seemed to delight the pink paladin, eyes glimmering with excitement and joy at the most mundane thing: ordinary life led by others. </p><p>
  <em> Heroic Spirits were tools.</em>
</p><p>Astolfo made eye contact with a child who was young enough to not be able to hide their staring. Their reason for being in the clinic was immediately obvious: grass-stained knees and a swollen, bruised wrist. He stood up and walked to them, crouching when he got close to the child. “Hi! My name’s Astolfo!” </p><p>The child sniffled and mumbled a name back.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Airi-chan! It looks like you fell, huh? You’re really brave to get it looked at!”</p><p>
  <em> Heroic Spirits weren’t people. </em>
</p><p>Astolfo smiled and tilted his head so his braid cascaded down his chest, between him and the curious, injured girl. “Have you ever seen someone with hair like mine? You can feel it if you like!” The girl’s guardian gave Astolfo a grateful look for distracting Airi from her tears as she reached out to pet Astolfo’s braid with wonder.</p><p>
  <em> Heroic Spirits were things. Possessions. Echoes of the dead. No self-respecting mage would care for one or grow attached.</em>
</p><p>Waver swallowed hard, wondering when his eyes had gotten hot and moist. He watched Astolfo with an ache in his chest, remembering the first time he’d seen Iskandar. He couldn’t believe he’d initially thought of Iskandar as a beast to command and brandish a whip to. Iskandar, his king, his friend, his everything, had become so much more to him than Waver could’ve known.</p><p>He’d failed as a mage. He hadn’t been Iskandar’s Master, not really. The roles had reversed, no, <em> dissolved </em>, and Waver had sworn fealty and loyalty to a Servant.</p><p>Astolfo turned back to look at him, glancing with a genuine warmth that struck Waver to his core. Waver wondered what his own face looked like as the weight of his destiny and identity fought inside of him. He must’ve had a profound expression for Astolfo to raise his eyebrows, softening even more at him.</p><p>Waver had failed as a mage in the Grail War.</p><p>And by God, he was going to fail again.</p><p>Happily. </p><p>“Mackenzie? The doctor can see you now.”</p><p>Waver braced himself against his chair to stand, rocking back on his heel to avoid pressure on his toes. It really had been a good excuse to get time alone with Astolfo, but the pain was persistent.</p><p>“I gotcha!” Astolfo rushed to his side again and Waver’s cheeks tinged pink. He couldn’t let his heart be swayed this fast. That wouldn’t be fair, to let Astolfo take Iskandar’s place. Still, Waver wanted him close. </p><p>One x-ray later confirmed Waver only had a sprain and dark bruising from trying to yank his foot out from under the dish tote.</p><p>“Sorry about that.” Astolfo led Waver out of the doctor’s office, letting him favor his foot.</p><p>“I’m the one who dropped the dishes. It’s on me.” Waver glanced down at the back of his right hand again, willing strokes of crimson to appear on his flesh. Nothing. “It’s odd. I don’t think I would’ve noticed you were a Servant if you weren’t a Rider like Iskandar had been.”</p><p>“You think you have an affinity for Riders? That’s weird.”</p><p>Waver huffed, but through smiling lips. “I could use the mobility, is all. See? You’re helping me get around already.”</p><p>“I sure am! Where are we going, anyway?”</p><p>Waver gestured for them to sit on a bench nearby in a park. He angled his hips so he could rest his injured foot between them on the bench. How to put this? Children and guardians played far away from them in the field as the shadows lengthened. “You assured me you don’t want to harm me. I just wanted to extend that same assurance to you.”</p><p>Astolfo angled his head. “Well I think I knew that, but thanks!”</p><p>“Maybe I couldn’t harm you if I tried, and you know this, but not wanting to is important too.”</p><p>“I understand. You’re very non threatening to me.”</p><p>Waver scowled. “Good, I guess.” He sighed, forcing himself to drain the tension from his shoulders. He gave Astolfo an uncertain, boyish look. It was going to sound juvenile, but he didn’t have the means for his own place. “Would you like to stay with me and my grandparents? I don’t have a spare room, but I sleep in the attic and there’s a futon-“</p><p>“Ooooh, a sleepover!” Astolfo clapped his hands. “You don’t even need a spare bed, but I’ll sleep on whatever a futon is no problem.”</p><p>Astolfo said it both to tease and earnestly. It scored him another flustered blush as Waver pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well, I basically have two beds! And heat! You don’t have to cuddle for warmth or anything in my house, got it?! I- I-“ he stammered at the end of his nearly derailed thoight. “If we talk to them just right, it’d be okay if you stayed as long as you wanted.”</p><p>What an invitation, and so soon.</p><p>“You just met me today.”</p><p>“I’m not your Master, but we are a Master and a Servant.” </p><p>Astolfo wasn’t known for his brilliant intellect, but even he was cautious in some regards. Waver seemed as lethal as a kitten, but mages like his original Master of the Black Faction had shown him what they could be like behind closed doors. Before that, even in his legend, Astolfo had been bewitched before.</p><p>Not that bewitching was an adjective that fit Waver. Even associating the word with Waver in Astolfo’s head made him smirk. “Is there more to it than that?” he pressed. “I need a place to stay, and I’d love a bed and a home for as long as I’m here, but you must want something.”</p><p>“I’m curious about you and the future you’re from.” </p><p>“Is that reason enough to invite a stranger to your home? I’ll take it, but c’mon.” He gave Waver a wide eyed, sweet expression. “You can’t lie to me, right?”</p><p>“I’m immune to puppy eyes.”</p><p>“Gotcha! They’re bunny eyes!”</p><p>“Still, I’m immune. I’m being honest, though.” Waver angled with his palm towards the heart of Fuyuki. “Did you see the rest of the city well from the air? The damage?”</p><p>“I didn’t look that closely. I settled down pretty fast once I got over land by where you work.” Astolfo turned his head in the direction of the main part of the city. “Why? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“If you have to ask, then your Grail War really was different than mine.”</p><p>The topic seemed to age Waver, his eyes drooping and partnering with his eye bags to create the epitome of exhaustion. Astolfo wondered how old Waver was versus how old he felt. “You good? You saw some things, didn’t you?”</p><p>Waver nodded but didn’t elaborate. Even then, he passively watched the elementary aged children play with a sorrowful weight on his chest. How many classmates had they lost fotever that he knew exactly what became of them? How many homes had been destroyed? How many lives were sparred but irrecoverably changed?</p><p>“Yeah.” Waver stood up. “Let’s go talk to my grandparents.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>